A rotary cutout or cutting tool is a hand-held power tool having an electric motor adapted to rotate a cutting tool bit at high speeds. The cutting tool bit includes a cutting portion positioned along the side walls of the cutting tool bit (e.g. the cutting tool bit may include a sharp cutting edge that is wrapped in a spiral around the axis of the bit). Rotary cutting tools include an electric motor disposed in a generally cylindrical housing, and a rotary cutting tool bit extending from a lower portion of the housing along the axis of the housing. The rotary cutting tool is designed for cutting a workpiece (e.g. a sheet of plywood or drywall) in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the cutting tool bit.
Conventionally, rotary cutting tools are operated by grasping the housing of the tool with one or more hands, turning on the electric motor to begin the rotation of the cutting tool bit, moving the cutting tool bit into the workpiece, and then moving the cutting tool bit through the workpiece in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the cutting tool bit by moving the housing in a direction parallel to the plane of the workpiece. Control of a cut being made by the rotary cutting tool is dependant on the ability of the operator to properly position in the tool in relation to the workpiece by firmly grasping the housing of the tool. During operation of the rotary cutting tool, a variety of factors may prevent an operator from achieving precise control (e.g. vibrations caused by irregularities in the workpiece, operator fatigue from grasping the housing, inability of operator to grasp the housing due to increased heat from the motor, etc,).
Attachments for rotary cutting tools are generally known and include detachable handles intended to provide an operator with improved control of tool. Known detachable handle attachments for rotary cutout or cutting tools typically have mounting configurations designed to mount the attachment to a rotary cutout or cutting tool of a specific manufacturer or a specific model. Further, the configuration of known detachable handle attachments may not enable an operator to achieve a desired amount of control over the tool. Typically, such attachments include a handle portion that is rigidly fixed in a position substantially parallel to the rotary cutout or cutting tool.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an attachment for a rotary cutting tool which may enable convertibility of the rotary cutting tool from a tool having no handle to a tool having a handle that enhances the ability of an operator to control the tool. It would further be advantageous to provide an attachment capable of coupling to rotary cutting tools having a variety of different configurations (e.g., different shapes, designs, sizes, etc.). It would further be advantageous to provide an attachment having a handle that is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of a rotary cutting tool to which the attachment is attached (i.e., a jigsaw-type configuration). It would also be advantageous to provide an attachment which may enable convertibility of a rotary cutting tool from a tool having a handle with a gripping surface substantially parallel to an axis of the tool body to a tool having a handle with a gripping surface substantially perpendicular to the axis of the tool body. It would further be advantageous to provide an attachment that includes a base that may be adjusted with respect to a body of the attachment between an extended position and a retracted position. It would also be advantageous to provide an attachment that may include one or more storage locations provided within the attachment (e.g., for storing items such as wrenches, tool bits, etc.)
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an attachment having these or other advantageous features.